1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal device, an EL (electro luminescence) device, and an electron emission device (a field emission display device and a surface-conduction electron-emitter display device), for example, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus. The present invention also relates to an electrophoresis device, such as an electronic paper.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal device, includes, for example, pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix, thin film transistors (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as “TFTs”) connected to the respective pixel electrodes, and scanning lines and data lines connected to the respective TFTs and arranged to be parallel to each other in a row direction and in a column direction, in which the scanning lines are driven by a scanning line driving circuit and the data lines are driven by a data line driving circuit, thereby performing a so-called active matrix driving.
The active matrix driving is a driving method of controlling the operation of switching elements, such as the TFTs by supplying scanning signals to the scanning lines and of applying electric fields corresponding to image signals to the pixel electrodes in turn corresponding to the switching elements such as the TFTs turned on by the scanning signals by supplying the image signals to the data lines.
Various methods of supplying the image signals have been proposed including a method of supplying image signals to each data line in order and a method of simultaneously supplying image signals to each group of several adjacent data lines after serial-to-parallel conversion of the image signals.